This is all for you
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: What is going on Behind the Extreme Rules? SLASH: Edge/Christian, John/Randy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry guys. I keep on making stories while i forget to update the others. But i promise that someday. lol. someday.. that... i don't know. okay on the story. I was inspired by the EXTREME RULES, Edge and Christian parts and i"ll get put CENTON here. Forgive me if i have errors. Enjoy ^^

Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton, Adam Copeland (edge) /Jayson Resno (christian)

**_They did it for whom?_**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the extreme rules. Alberto Del Rio vs. Christian fighting for the World Heavyweight Championship belt. Alberto Del Rio came out and did his entrance with a noisy honk on his car and Rodriguez announced his name. Alberto was still enjoying the crowd unknowingly some were not enjoying. After that, it was Christian's turn. Christian was getting ready.<p>

_At the backstage..._

"Hey jayson!" a voice called. Jayson turned around and saw his best friend. Jayson smiled and hugged Adam tightly.

"Good luck! May Captain Charisma win." Adam whispered.

"I will." he pulled Adam away, "I'm going now. Better watch on backstage. I will appreciate your support if you do." he looked the rated r straight on the eyes. Adam's eyes mean something. He knew that Adam wants it for him. To step in his shoes too and feel what he felt before Adam retired. The 'World Heavyweight Championship days.' Jayson tapped his friends shoulder and turned his back on adam.

"It's either i win or lose. I get hurt or not. I'm doing this for..someone. Someone who gave me strength right at this moment." Adam just smiled. He knew who was Jayson was talking about.

He came out and fans screamed. Jayson was trying to focus himself on the ladder match. Jayson took a deep breath and walked through the ring slowly and stopped in front of the ring.

**Christian's POV**

I'm doing this for you Adam. If you're thinking about some girl, well you are definitely wrong. I will do, whatever it takes to win this for you. I will become the new, world heavyweight champion. I promise you that Adam... because I love you.

**End of POV**

As he stepped in the ring, he became more serious. Alberto smirked feeling the confidence inside him as he brought it out to the audience. The bell rang and the match started. Both men were hit by the ladder. Jayson was trying to reach the belt, but it failed again. He wanted to win so badly. That is for him. For Adam Copeland, his best friend. Alberto was trying to hit Jayson's head on the ladder that he placed on the commentator's table while the other end was on the ring. He closed his eyes because of the pain he received from Alberto's punches. But suddenly a quick voice echoed on his mind.

_'Good luck. May Captain Charisma win'_ Jayson opened his eyes and stopped Alberto from making his head hit on the ladder. He dodged Alberto's punches and Jayson almost bumped on the ladder but he slide under the ladder when Alberto pushed him. He took Alberto's head and hit it on the ladder steps. He grabbed the body and placed it on the ladder. Jayson went on the ring and was about to do the high flying jump from the ropes down to his opponent's body but Alberto immediately pushed him. Luckily, he was supported by the ladder beside him. After his another attempt reaching, it still failed. And another, but Alberto was still fighting. He threw Alberto on the ladder that was on the corner of the ring. Del Rio attempted once, but he didn't succeed. Jayson had a few scratches and scars on his body and a one on the forehead due to the sharp edges of the small ladder that hit him by Alberto, then as Alberto was about to stand up, but Jayson threw him on the ladder that Alberto settled a while ago. The Crowd were going wild and kept cheering. He adjusted the ladder and went up. Rodriguez, the personal ring announcer was trying to make Alberto stand up but he can't handle the pain. Jayson finally held the tile but Brodus Clay interrupted. He removed the ladder making the blonde canadian lose his balance. Jayson was hanging on the title and brodus pulled him down. He tried to fight back and hit him on the head with the small ladder that Alberto used on him. Then, Clay fell outside the ring. Without noticing, Alberto went on the ring and attacked Jayson with a steel chair. Alberto was about to get up on the ladder, when a car drove in and honked. Alberto looked on the direction where he heard the car and he saw Adam Copeland, driving his own truck. Jayson recovered and smirked, he pushed the ladder and alberto fell outside the ring together with brodus clay who was about to stand up while his head his still bleeding. It's his chance. The rated r, ran near the ring and waited for his best friend to get the title. He set the ladder and climbed up. He took the belt and everyone cheered. Edge was happy. Adam went up the ring and clapped. Jayson embraced the title and slowly got off the ladder down to the ring with Adam. His best friend was damn proud of him. Adam pulled him into a tight embrace together with the title.

_After the match.. on backstage..in front of Jayson's locker room._

Edge can't help but smile.

"I am so proud of you Jay! You kicked ass!"

Jayson laughed, "I wouldn't win if i haven't met this person."

"well..well.. Jayson resno, i got you. Let me guess.. it's a girl?"

"No i don't have a girl Adam."

"then who?"

"It's for adam" he simply answered back. Adam was confused he thought it was some girl, but he still didn't get it.

"Adam, who?" he asked.

"It's Adam Copeland." Jayson said telling him in the face that he heard it right, "It's Mr. Rated R Superstar, The only Edge in WWE, My best best friend since we were kids, the lucky bastard who kissed Kelly Kelly and the person who didn't knew, i love him more than a friend." he explained.

Adam was like 'wow'. He did not expect those words to come from his best friend. He loved him too.

"Same here." Edge crashed his lips on Jayson's. Jayson broke the kiss saying, "why don't we continue this inside my locker room?" Adam opened the door and pulled Jayson in and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Okay so next chapter is the CENTON part. :) Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. i was skipping some fight scenes cause i want some CENTON. RIGHT AWAY. haha. Please Review and tell me what you think :

Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton, Adam Copeland (edge) /Jayson Resno (christian)

Disclaimer: Don't own wwe.

**_They did it for whom?_**

* * *

><p>"Oh. John.. Right there..Mmm.." Randy kept moaning John's name and John continued kissing him on the nape while biting him lightly.<p>

"Johnny... i want.."

"What Randall?" John kissed Randy on the cheek.

"you...right now.." Randy whispered.

...

_but then... it was... a dream.  
><em>

"John! Get your ass up and move. We have a triple threat match remember?" John opened his eyes to find out who disturbed his beautiful dream.

Damn it. It was just JoMo.

_'Great Job JoMo. Thank you very much' John said on his thoughts. _John Morrison went out. It's been days since Randy was drafted to smack down. First, John was glad and he kept jumping when Randy was drafted to smack down with him. But eventually, Vince wanted him back on Raw so he was really sad to leave and be away from Randy.

John was wearing the same thing, the knee pads, a guys denim shorts and the arm and wristbands. Except, he wasn't wearing any red shirt yet. He stood up to open his locker and get his shirt but suddenly he heard a knock and someone entered. Randy closed the door and turned around. He saw that John was facing him without any shirt, revealing his abs and bare chest together with his big muscles. Randy covered his eyes with his hands and turned around.

"i um... you'd better put your shirt on." he said nervously.

John smirked, "No it's fine. It's not like you're not used to it."

Randy tried to face him but he ended up looking at the floor. John grabbed his shirt and walked to Randy.

"So do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

Randy just laughed and tapped at the older one's shoulder, still looking on the ground.

"well. uh.. take care and good luck." John gave him a hug and Randy was surprised.

"Thanks Randy. I will.. would you like to come with me before i go?" he asked.

"Sure." Randy agreed and follow John. They were silently walking through the back stage where wrestlers wait for their entrance song to start and come out. John wore his shirt and cap. He looked at Randy and smiled. The viper smiled back and as John's entrance music began he watched him leave. On the entire match, Randy was watching John's move. He was watching back stage. Without noticing, Randy didn't knew that Jayson Resno and Adam was watching with him.

Jayson couldn't take it and laughed. Randy was startled and saw them both.

"I get it..." Adam snapped his finger.

"What?" Randy questioned.

"You're only watching Cena." Jayson added.

"No.. i.. uh.. i'm not." Randy denied and tried to watch again.

"come on. it's pretty obvious." Jayson tapped Randy's shoulder.

"Me and Jay also have that thing." Adam grinned.

"Okay.. okay.. fine.. i like him." Randy said.

"Well... you'd better congratulate him if he wins. Bye Randy." Jayson wrapped an arm on Adam and left.

Adam waved on Randy and both of them left.

After the match, John finally got his title back. As John left the ring, he went on back stage. Everyone clapped and congratulated him. John was looking for Randy after shaking hands with the other wrestlers and having a short conversation. he went straight to the locker room and saw Randy outside.

"hey." john approached Randy.

"I just want to congratulate you." Randy smiled at him.

"thanks."

"and..." Randy was about to say 'I love you' first but Cena stole him a kiss.

Then John hugged Randy and whispered, "I love you."

Randy's heart skipped a beat and placed his arms around John's waist.

* * *

><p>Was it good or not? :)<p> 


End file.
